


Not Alone

by mpregfanatic808



Series: Pokémon Mpreg Oneshots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: N has been adjusting to life as a single parent raising his daughter, Hilda, alone. Wishing for months to see the father of his child again, all of the wishing he had done is about to pay off. (A follow up to the Part One story, Alone in Labor).





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I last posted a story here, but life's been hectic. But related to this work, I finished Black! It was a great game. Anyway, while checking in I had saw a comment on my work, Alone in Labor, by an anon by the name of anondsdfdskjsdf, saying how they would like to see Hilbert meeting his daughter, and N explaining. I was flattered and thought this was cute, so I went for it! I hope they see it and enjoy it. I'm not sure if I'll always do this, but I'm making an exception for N because I love him so much. This story is really just a bunch of fluff, but I needed something like that for today. I hope you all enjoy!

It had been just over five months since N had given birth alone to his daughter, Hilda, in his cabin just outside the Pinwheel Forest. Things had changed for sure, such as not having nearly as much time to catch up on his cartoons, but to N, that didn’t bother him nearly as much as he thought it would. Caring for Hilda had been something that N had found rather soothing, despite the rather sleepless nights as Hilda was getting used to life outside of his womb.

N also had the luxury most parents would envy, and that was time to be with his daughter since her birth. Since falling out of grace with the poor excuse of his father, abandoning Team Plasma, and sending Reshiram off on their way, N had to find some way to provide for himself. He had taken up art when he still lived in his castle, and he was rather talented at it as he kept up his practice. Just before he got pregnant, N was commissioned by the Castelia City government to provide artwork for the city. At the first meeting he attended, it seemed that he may not have gotten the job as Burgh recognized him, but after some persuasion that he was no longer part of the villainous team he once led, the job was his. In addition to the work he did for the city, he also did various commissions online, which netted him enough to be able to survive and have a happy baby.

Despite living alone and caring for Hilda nearly twenty-four hours a day, N did receive help from outside the home. His midwife was able to secure him a crib and other essentials like diapers, and some of the Pokémon he had befriended outside of his cabin were Audinos, who were more than happy to help when the tired parent needed a much-deserved break.

N was forever thankful for the opportunities provided to him, but the one thing his mind would wander to throughout the past several months was that of Hilbert. It was especially strong when he would be singing Hilda to sleep, or even just playing with her. It was obvious that she had gotten his eyes, and N’s heart hurt a little every time he saw them. Where was the spirited boy that he longed to call his lover? N was still mad at himself for not asking for some way of contacting him before he left the night that Hilda was conceived. While he had hoped to see him again, N only saw him on TV. Hilbert had been crowned the new champion of Sinnoh in the previous month, but there was no word on his arrival back home. N continued to hope that he would see Hilbert again, but this time _in_ person.

*

*

All of the hoping N had done was about to be paid off, but the young man did not know it yet. He was walking home with Hilda from Castelia after going into the city for the market, with one hand holding a bag full of fresh produce, the other supporting Hilda as N had put her in a sling for the day. Lost in thought as always, he almost didn’t hear the voice coming from behind him, but eventually he focused his ears.

“N!” the voice shouted.

N felt like his heart had stopped. The voice was familiar, but could it really be Hilbert? Turning around, he saw that he was correct. Hilbert was running towards him with a smile on his face, and once he was close enough, his expression turned to surprise.

“Hilbert!” N exclaimed. “I can’t believe you’re back! How was Sinnoh?”  
“Great!” Hilbert replied. “I loved every moment there. But, uh, are you… babysitting?”  
“Oh, well… Actually, we’re not too far from my cabin. Could you help me with this bag? I’ll tell you there.”  
“Sure!”

N handed the bag off to Hilbert, and the two began walking again. N had expected the two to make small talk, but instead Hilbert was cooing over Hilda, who responded to the interaction with giggles. N blushed, nervous about how Hilbert would take the news. The two soon reached the cabin, and they kicked off their shoes upon entering. N instructed Hilbert to put the bag on the kitchen table, and then to meet him in the living room. N took one end of the couch, and Hilbert took the other side.

“So, the baby.” Hilbert said.  
“Yes, she’s mine.” N said, taking Hilda out of the sling. “Would you like to hold her?”  
“Sure! She’s really cute.”

N handed Hilda over to Hilbert, who once again began to coo over her. N smiled at the sight of his two favorite people getting along so well.

“The dad must be one lucky guy.” Hilbert said. “She’s adorable.”  
“Well, he _is_ holding her.” N replied.

He felt his face going red as he said that. Granted, it was a bit casual, but he felt it was right in the moment. The reaction on Hilbert’s face made N worried, but Hilbert then began to speak.

“Y-you mean…?” Hilbert said.  
“She’s yours.” N said softly. “I know because I got pregnant after our night together before you left for Sinnoh.”  
“Really? N, why didn’t you call?”  
“I didn’t know how to reach you.”

Hilbert let out a sigh, and N felt panicked. What was he going to do now? It felt so much easier all of the times before he had practiced this scenario in his head, but in the moment any composure he had was fading fast.

“Well, you won’t need to contact me anymore.” Hilbert said.  
“W-Well—“ N tried to say.  
“Because I’ll be right here.”

N blinked hard, and looked at Hilbert, who was staring right back at him.

“Did you--?” N said.  
“Say I’ll stay?” Hilbert replied. “Yes. N, I’ve loved you for a while now, but I didn’t have the words to say it. Every day while I was in Sinnoh, I wished I had taken you with me. But now I wish I had done so even more, considering it would have meant I would have met my daughter sooner.”  
“Hilbert…”

Hilbert then maneuvered himself closer to N, all while keeping Hilda in a comfortable position. He then moved her back into N’s arms, and planted a soft kiss on N’s lips.

“I love you, N.” Hilbert said. “And I’d like to stay with you here and raise our daughter together.”  
“I love you too, Hilbert.” N replied. “I’d also love for you to stay here.”

N then gave Hilbert a kiss. Things truly were looking up for him now, and he hoped that he, Hilbert, and Hilda had a long and bright future ahead of them.


End file.
